Five Sexual Nights
by FoxyForever55
Summary: Rachelle is a new guard at the pizzeria. Will she survive five nights? Will she return for another week? Find out. Warning! Contains Sexual Content, Rated M for a reason. This is a FNAF fanfiction. I do not own FNAF. All of FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Rachelle is my own character!
1. Night 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story. Here's the introduction:**

 **Rachelle is nineteen and she had just been hired at the brand new kid's restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a night guard. She works a 12 - 6 shift. Will she survive five nights? Will she return?**

 **Rachelle's POV**

I walked to the pizzeria. I opened the door and saw three animatronics performing on stage. One was a large, brown bear. He seemed to be the singer of the band. He wore a black top hat and bow tie. To his left was a tall, purple bunny. The bunny was the guitarist of the group. The last was a a yellow chicken. She was shorted than the other two. She was the dancer and wore a bib that read "Let's Eat!" I walked to the managers office. I knocked on the door before entering. I saw the manager at his desk and I sat across from him.

"Ah, you must be Rachelle." I shook his hand. I handed him my resume. He scanned it.

"Well... welcome to the job!" He shook my hand again before handing back my resume.

"I'll need you to come in at 11 tonight so I can explain everything.

"Alright, boss. See you tonight." Before I walked out he told me something.

"Uhh... Rachelle... you can call me Bryan." I nodded and left for home.

 **Time Skip: 11:00 At Night**

I drove up to the pizzeria and walked in. I was greeted by Bryan. He walked over to me quickly.

"Well... shall we start the tour?" I nodded.

"You're awfully quiet." He said.

"It's just... I'm shy around new people." I stated nervously. He nodded before chuckling. We eventually finished the tour before he told me how to do my job.

"So this is where you'll be working. You work from 12 - 6. you have weekends off unless I need you to come in." He began to explain my job.

"The animatronics... are set to a free roam mode during the night. Their servos and gears will lock up. Trust me, it isn't good. Anyways... be careful. They will most likely want to befriend you but sometimes they get a little too 'rough'." I gulped nervously with fear.

"You just need to check the cameras. Freddy usually stays on stage... Chica moves frequently... Bonnie though... he's the most active. He will always come down the left hallway. Foxy... ol' Foxy only comes out if you don't keep an eye on him. If you don't want to take your chances, close these doors." I nodded.

"That's about it. See you at six!"

"Hopefully." I heard him mutter under his breath. My heart began to race. I sat down in my chair just as a clock chimed for midnight. I picked up the tablet. _Those three are on stage... Foxy's fine._ The camera feed turned into static before it came back on. Bonnie was gone. _Shit!_ I flicked through the cameras. I found Bonnie at the far end of the left hallway. I quickly closed both doors. I saw Bonnie tapping on the glass. I walked over to the glass.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you open up?" He asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to meet you." I sighed and opened the door feeling bad for him. He walked in. He held out his hand.

"I'm Bonnie." I shook it.

"I'm Rachelle." Bonnie looked around.

"Want to meet the others?" He asked cheerfully. I couldn't tell him no but I didn't want to my office in case it went south. He noticed my fear.

"Want me to bring them to you?" He asked. I nodded slowly. _How did he know what I was thinking? Does he have mind reading powers? Surely not!_ I stopped thinking as he brought the yellow chicken in.

"I'm Chica. Would you like pizza?" She asked me. I heard Bonnie chuckling behind her.

"Rachelle... I'm good for now." She smiled.

"Well... nice to meet you. See you later!" She called as she left. Now it was Freddy walking in.

"Hello, night guard." He said in a friendly way.

"It's Rachelle... I'm assuming your Freddy Fazbear." He nodded.

"See you later!" He yelled down the hall after he left. Soon, a crimson fox walked in. He didn't seem that safe for kids. He had a hook and very sharp teeth. Turns out he was pirate themed.

"Ahoy lass! I be Foxy the pirate!" He held out his hand. I shook it firmly.

"I'm Rachelle." I replied.

"Well... I have to go now." He said awkwardly before leaving. I nodded. Bonnie stayed with me the rest of the night until the clock chimed for six.

"Well... goodbye Rachelle. You'll come back right?" He asked me.

"Of course... you guys seem like a cool group." Bonnie beamed with happiness before leaving. I packed my stuff and met Bryan at the door.

"Rachelle! You made it!" He cheered.

"Yeah... they weren't any problem at all." I looked to the stage.

"That's good. Well... see you tonight!"

"Have a good day Bryan!"

"You too." He replied before I drove home. I got home and laid on my bed. I thought about the animatronics. My thoughts drifted to Bonnie. He was the most active. He seemed to be the most happy in the group followed by Chica. Foxy and Freddy... I don't know about them. Foxy seems happy at certain times. Freddy however, seemed like the mature one of the group. I decided I'd get some sleep since I stayed up all night. This new job was looking pretty fun.

 **The end. I hope you guys enjoyed! This is my second story. I will still be writing chapters for Lined Up. Don't worry. See you guys later!**


	2. Night 2

Warning! The next chapters, including this one, are entirely focused on sex. You have been warned

I got ready for work. I couldn't wait to see my new friends already. I got into my car. It was a 2002 Chevy Impala. I drove to work and arrived. I killed the ignition and got out. I made sure the doors were locked. I walked into the pizzeria. I wasn't greeted by my boss this time. I had heard he got sick from the other employees there. I walked into my office. I got settled for my second night on the job. I looked through the cameras. Bonnie was backstage while Freddy and Chica remained on stage. Foxy was settled in her cove. The camera feed turned to static before Bonnie was in the dining area. The camera turned to static again as Bonnie made his way to the left hallway. I put the tablet down and waited for him to come into my office. About half a minute later, he stepped in.

"Hey Bonnie!" I chirped.

"Hey Rachelle." He didn't seem as happy to see me.

"Bonnie... is something bothering you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You can tell me anything."

"It's just... I-I've been getting these... these... 'urges'. Recently they've come back since you started working here." I was confused.

"What do you mean 'urges'?" He looked me in the eye and time seemed to slow down as she said the one word.

"Sex." He replied. I was shocked. These animatronics were able to have sex?! I mean, Chica had tits but I didn't know they were this human like. I looked into Bonnie's red eyes. He slowly leaned in and kissed me.

"Bonnie... that was... good." I admitted. I hated to though. I had my first kiss with an animatronic. I was never really popular in school. Bonnie looked me in the eyes again.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have done that." He looked away. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bonnie... it was good... I'm glad you did that." He turned around with a puzzled look.

"Wait... you actually liked that?" He asked. I nodded. He leaned in again and kissed me again. This time, it lasted several seconds. I smiled after we parted. I knew I fell in love with Bonnie at that moment. I didn't care anymore. Bonnie kissed me one more time before speaking.

"So... we're dating?"

"I guess... I mean... it couldn't hurt to try it, right?" He shrugged his shoulders. I began to rub his right leg.

"I mean... I could fix those urges you have." His face was filled with shock. He slowly nodded. (By the way, the animatronics have like two layers on fur, one covers their privates other than breasts.) He began taking off the outer layer of his fur revealing the erection he had. I giggled a little.

"A little excited to see me?" I asked. Bonnie nodded slowly. I got on my knees before looking up at Bonnie.

"Should we close the doors?" I asked.

"I guess." Bonnie closed the left door while I closed the right one.

"You ready for this? No going back... you can always say no." I offered to Bonnie. I knew he wanted sex but I wanted to make sure. I stuck his tip in my mouth. Bonnie was about ten inches. This was my first time having sex. I slowly took inch by inch. I started to gag a little when I reached five inches. I stopped when I got to eight. I still had two inches to go. I slowly moved down until all of Bonnie's dick was inside of me. I quickly released myself, panting heavily. I looked up a Bonnie. He was smiling. I quickly took his dick and inserted seven inches into my throat. I began to slowly move my head up and down. Bonnie moaned in pleasure. I was glad to know I doing a good job. I slowly increased my speed making Bonnie's moans more frequent. We did this as I slowly increased my speed. I eventually reached a speed rather fast. Bonnie's moans were loud and sharp. Bonnie grabbed a hold of my head and forced me down on all ten inches as he came in my throat. I went wide eyed and gagged a little before he released me. I stood up and slapped him.

"Don't do that again! I'm new to this." Bonnie rubbed his cheek and nodded silently.

"Sorry... can we continue?" He asked shyly.

"Only if you can please me." I said seductively. Bonnie smiled and walked over to me. I spread my legs. I had worn a skirt tonight so it was perfect. Bonnie took my panties off and began to finger me while fondling my breasts with his other hand. He soon pulled me into a kiss. He explored my mouth with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth as he slowly increased his fingering. He suddenly increased rapidly after I grabbed his erection. We broke from the kiss. Bonnie was now rapidly fingering me. My moans turning into screams of pleasure. I felt myself coming close to an orgasm. I screamed as pleasure paralyzed my body. My juices splashed onto Bonnie's hand. He cleaned off his hand before he inserted himself into my pussy. I grabbed a hold of him.

"Bonnie! Fuck me hard!" I yelled as he began to pound my pussy. It started off as moans but soon turned into screams. Bonnie was pounding me. I wasn't sure if I could take anymore. I had a second orgasm. A few minutes later, Bonnie unloaded himself into me. I got a warm feeling go through my body. Bonnie let me take a break. I was breathing heavily.

"Bonnie... that was... amazing." I said between breaths.

"And your body... is amazing." He replied. I had long brown hair. I had C-cup sized tits and was a little curvy with wide hips. I had a pretty big ass too. I didn't complain. Bonnie seemed to like my appearance. I kept catching him staring at me. There was a couch behind my office chair and I gestured him to sit in it. I sat on his lap, facing towards. We began to kiss. Bonnie's hands traced down to my ass. I slowly parted.

"You like it?" I giggled a little.

"Yeah... it's, it's... incredible." He replied. We continued kissing with him grabbing my ass. I enjoyed it. I checked the time. 5:30 am. We still had time.

"Bonnie... you wanna play with ass before it's time to go?" I asked seductively. All Bonnie did was nod. I turned around. He did everything with it. He jiggled it, smacked it, kissed it, grabbed it. I looked at the time. 5:40 am. I turned around to face Bonnie again. He began to kiss before I slid onto my knees. I was about the suck him off when I decided it was time to go.

"It's time to go." I teased him and basically cock blocked him. I saw the sadness rise in him.

"Don't worry... I'll return tomorrow." He smiled before we kissed one last time. He put his second layer of fur back on and left. I packed my stuff and headed for the door. I winked at Bonnie as I passed the stage. I stopped at the end of the stage. Freddy's eyes followed me. I knew where he was looking... my ass. I blushed a little before I headed to the door. I got into my car and drove home. When I arrived at home, I jumped onto my bed. I laid there, day dreaming about Bonnie fucking my brains out. I eventually fell asleep.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Each night will be one of the four animatronics until we reach night six, where we'll have threesomes and more. I'm thinking of eventually adding the Toy animatronics into this. Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	3. Night 3

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing for 11 pm. I groaned and shut it off. I got dressed for the shift tonight and I walked into my kitchen. I decided just to make some cereal and I honestly didn't care if it was almost midnight and I was eating cereal. I was a little excited to see what would happen tonight. I began to feel hot down south. _Was I really getting this way? From animatronic animals designed to entertain children? Rachelle! Snap out of it... you could get fired!_ I told myself in my head. I finished my cereal and decided to watch TV to get my mind off of tonight.

* * *

I arrived at the pizzeria. I took a deep breath before I walked in. I walked to my office and sat down. I waited in anticipation as to who would arrive. Chica arrived. I gestured her to come in.

"Hey Chica."

"Hey Rachelle. Nice outfit." She replied. I blushed a little.

"Nice cupcake." I replied. She giggled a little before setting it down and getting close to me.

"I want your cupcakes." She said in a soft, seductive tone. I blushed a little.

"You want this, don't you?" Chica grinned. I nodded.

"Such a naughty girl... that's how I like them." She giggled before kissing me. I felt the same thing for her as I did for Bonnie. We shortly parted.

"Umm... Chica... do you think Bonnie will be mad if he finds out?" I asked nervously.

"Not at all... in fact... I wanted to do this and he gave me the courage to do it." She replied in the same soft, seductive tone. She kissed me again and began to make out. We parted.

"Feeling nervous?" She asked me.

"Yeah... I've never really kissed a girl before." Chica grinned.

"Well now you have." Chica kissed me again. I began to ease into it. I felt Chica start to grab one of my breasts. She slowly parted me.

"What now?" She asked. I shrugged. We went back to kissing. My arms were around her torso. I began to move my hands closer to her ass. She felt this and smiled a little while continuing to kiss me. I had something in the back of my mind. _Foxy's hook._ The hook part repeated in my head. _Why?!_ Chica parted from me.

"Something on your mind?" I nodded.

"It's Foxy... about his hook... I don't like it." I said.

"Foxy's the most gentle out of us all. He'll be extra careful... if he comes around... he's a bit shy." I nodded. Chica began to kiss me again this time feeling my body. Chica seemed to be a kisser unlike Bonnie. I felt Chica plant her hands on my ass. We parted again.

"Enjoying my body?" I giggled a little. She nodded with a devilish grin.

"Well... it's all yours." I said. Chica had a look of shock on her face.

"Speechless? I know... so was Bonnie." I giggled a little. I stood up and gestured Chica to sit on the couch. She quickly sat on the couch. I slowly walked over to her, swaying my hips. Chica was in a state of utter shock. Her beak was open. (Kind of like the phrase jaw dropping.) I slowly sat on her lap, facing her. We began to kiss again. I felt her grab my ass firmly. I was glad she enjoyed my body. As we parted, I looked into Chica's violet eyes. We gazed at each other for a long time before I spoke.

"Chica... I love you."

"I love you too... Rachelle."

"You like my name now too?" I smirked a little when she nodded. We kissed more until she stood up. She gestured me to sit on the couch. Chica got on her knees and spread my legs.

"You ready for this? You can always stick with kissing." She asked me. I knew I wanted this and so did she.

"I want this." I said. Chica grinned a little before taking my panties off. Chica got close to my pussy. I could feel her hot breath which seemed to stimulate me in ways I never knew were possible. Chica got closer and began to lick, flicking her tongue in different ways. I moaned quietly and held her head in place. She picked up her pace a little making my moans more frequent. I closed my eyes and relaxed as Chica was working on me. Chica slowly picked up her pace with each minute. She soon reached a speed that would be considered eating me out. I was reaching my orgasm soon. I could feel it. My body began to shake as Chica sped up one more time. My body froze as pleasure took over my body. I screamed in ecstasy. My juices splashed onto Chica's face. She cleaned her face off before giggling. She pulled me into a kiss. I checked the time. 1 am. Still five hours with Chica. I began to grab Chica's tits. She parted from me.

"My turn?" She asked. I nodded. Chica got up and sat on the couch. I pulled her into kiss and fondled her tits. We parted as I slid down so that my face was almost in her cleavage.

"Chica... your body is so beautiful." Chica's body wasn't exactly hourglass figure but she had D-cup sized tits and a pretty big ass.

"I know... yours is more so." I blushed when she said that. I grabbed one of her tits with my hand and began to suck on the other. I had my other hand gripping her ass. She moaned as I pleasured her. We continued this until I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Freddy!" He just stood there, wide eyed, jaw open in shock.

"Get out!" Chica yelled. He didn't even move. He then snapped back into reality.

"Sorry... Bonnie and Foxy... were uhh... 'talking' about guy things. I thought I'd come by." I shook my head.

"And you watched us?!" I yelled.

"I only saw about ten seconds of it."

"Come back later." Chica said, closing the left door. I heard him sigh and walk away.

"Freddy always ruins everything." Chica was still angry.

"What do think Foxy and Bonnie were talking about?" I asked. Chica looked at me.

"I don't know... it's always fucking Freddy." I walked over to her.

"Babe... calm down... we're alone now." I eased her into a kiss. She blushed a little. We began to make out, her tongue exploring my mouth. For some reason, I felt more lust and love for her than I did for Bonnie. I slowly slid back down to her cleavage. I began to suck on her tit and fondle the other. She moaned as I did this. I grabbed her ass again.

"I'm ready." I said. Chica knew what I meant. She took off her outside layer of fur. Chica sat back down and spread her legs. I giggled a little seeing her pussy. It was a bit weird. I was never attracted to females. I saw Chica look at something on the right hallway but I ignored it. Little did I know, Bonnie was there. I began to slowly eat out Chica. Bonnie quietly snuck up behind me. I was surprised I didn't hear his metal footsteps. I had worn a short skirt tonight like last night. I felt something start to penetrate my ass. I quickly stopped licking Chica and turned around to see Bonnie about to enter me.

"Hey Bonnie." I said in a seductive tone. He smiled. I nodded and went back to Chica as he began to slowly pound my ass. I picked up my pace rapidly with Chica as the pleasure of Bonnie forced my body too. Chica moaned loudly and held my head in place. Chica moaned even louder as she approached her climax. I felt a fluid assault my face. Chica was panting and breathing heavily. I knew she had an orgasm. I soon felt a familiar hot and sticky fluid inject into my ass. Bonnie was panting by now. I sat there, Bonnie's cum in my ass and Chica's juices on my face. I knew tonight would be a lot of fun. I still worried about Foxy's hook... and Freddy. _What if he accidentally hurts me?_ I got up and sat on the couch. 1:30 am. I knew these two would never get tired as they were just animatronics. Something about their engineering was different. The cleavage, personality and anti-kid friendly parts. Almost like they had a different purpose than just entertaining kids. I spoke up.

"Umm... did you guys... have a different purpose before?" I asked nervously. They both looked at each other with worried looks. Chica spoke.

"Look... before we were designed for entertaining kids... were used to entertain adults in a much different way. Freddy actually used to be a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Bonnie replied. I nodded and then Bonnie sat beside me. He leaned in and kissed me while Chica... 'prepared' herself.

"I love you guys so much." I said between kisses. Chica smiled at me.

"Same here." Bonnie laughed a little. Chica got on her knees. I knew what I had to do. I parted from Bonnie and got on my knees beside her. Bonnie readied his cock. I knew that me and Chica had to share.

"Who's first?" Bonnie grinned almost evilly. We looked at each other. We couldn't decide.

"How about Rachelle?" He said. I smiled. Bonnie got closer to me. He sat down on the couch and I began to suck him. I got to about seven inches before moving my head up and down. Bonnie moaned quietly while Chica was busy playing with my ass. I checked the time when I came up for air. 2:07 am. I enjoyed this. Sucking off Bonnie while Chica played with my ass. I picked up my pace as Chica spanked me hard before going back to gripping my ass. Bonnie's dick was starting to twitch from pleasure. I could tell he was already ready to cum.

"Rachelle-" He said. I quickly pulled out and grabbed Chica. Bonnie released his load all over our faces. He sat there with his eyes closed.

"Bonnie... you're amazing." Chica said, cuddling up to him on his right side. I cuddled with him on his left side. I saw a small smile began to appear on his face. I pulled Chica into a kiss in front of Bonnie.

"How about a show?" Chica said.

"That'd be perfect." He replied. I took my clothes off and Chica began to kiss me, feeling my body. I turned around, breaking our kiss. Chica slid down my body. Chica began to gently play with my ass. She kissed every once and a while until she pulled me into another kiss. After the kiss, we slowly walked over to Bonnie, swaying our hips to entice him. We laid on our stomachs next to Bonnie on the couch. Bonnie looked at us both, his eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly open.

"Amazing? I know." I said in a seductive tone. He was speechless.

"I... I-I." Was all he stuttered. "I... didn't k-know you t-two were like this." He said. Me and Chica giggled a little.

"Well... I'm a little naughty." I said seductively. Chica began to rub his arm. He looked to her. I looked at the time. 2:30 am. I slowly rubbed his leg. He looked to me, almost as if indecisive as to who he wanted. I slowly reached for his cock. I had strange urge that I needed it... almost... cock hungry. _No! I can't be... maybe..._ I began to slowly stroke his dick. Bonnie moaned until Chica put her breasts in his face. I began to suck Bonnie until Chica released him from her cleavage. I let go of Bonnie. I pulled him into a kiss as Chica began to suck him. I didn't really know the animatronics were capable of fucking each other. I parted from Bonnie and put my breasts in his face. Chica by now had rapidly increased her speed. Bonnie buried his face in my tits. I smiled. I knew he enjoyed my body just as much as Chica did. Me and Chica switched places again but this time I planted myself just above his lap. He lined up his cock with my pussy before I lowered myself onto it. I slowly began to bounce my hips while Bonnie and Chica made out. Bonnie started to pound my pussy. I began to moan loudly. Soon Bonnie was fucking my brains out, like I had dreamed. I guess my body was over shocked when he cummed because I passed out. I woke up. Bonnie was gone and Chica was beside me.

"What happened?" I asked. Chica turned to me and quickly kissed me.

"Well... when Bonnie was fucking you, you passed out randomly. Bonnie had to talk to Foxy and Freddy so I stayed with you." I smiled.

"Thanks, Chica." She smiled and kissed me again. I stood up bringing Chica with me. I turned back to Chica and kissed her more while she gripped my ass firmly. I gripped her back. We parted from our kiss. I could tell Chica could see the lust in my eyes.

"Chica... I'm madly in love with you... you're so hot." I said before we began to make out.

?'s POV

I watched as Rachelle and Chica began to make out. I would soon spend time with Rachelle... when the time was right.

Rachelle's POV

Chica began to finger me while kissing me. I looked at the time, 5:40 am. _Was I really out that long?_

"Time for one more round?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Chica giggled.

"I'm all yours... do what you want with me." I said. Chica instantly grabbed me and began to lick my pussy. I moaned and held her head in place. Chica began to finger me as well now. I started to scream from the pleasure. I quickly reached my orgasm. I squirted all over Chica's face. Chica smiled as she got up. 5:50 am.

"Can we just make out?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied, climbing onto my lap. We made out for another five minutes until Chica parted from me slowly.

"See you later." She said seductively.

"Will I see you tomorrow night?" I asked.

"We'll see." She pulled me into one more kiss before leaving. I quickly got dressed. I packed my stuff and headed for the door. I winked at Bonnie and Chica before I left.

?'s POV

I watched as Rachelle walked out of the door. She would be mine soon... on Monday.

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys. I started working on this last night until I was too tired and I woke up around noon today. I hope you guys enjoyed. See you next time!**


	4. Night 4

I woke up to alarm clock again. I shut it off. I was still tired from my shift last night. I decided to take a shower. I thought about Chica. She made me feel loved... same with Bonnie. I started to wonder who would visit me tonight. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I decided to make two sandwiches before driving to work. I arrived about twenty minutes early and decided I'd talk with Bryan. I walked into his office.

"Rachelle! You've survived this long." He cheered.

"Thanks... umm... really Bryan... they're no problem... Bonnie's actually... kinda sweet." Bryan smiled.

"Remember... they can get a little rough... employees have died before because of that." I began to feel nervous.

"Hopefully I didn't scare you off." I shook my head.

"A little scary... but... live life to it's fullest, right?" He chuckled.

"I guess so." We chatted until it was 11:55.

"See you later, Bryan." I walked out of his office and into mine. I sat there, anticipating Bonnie or Chica's arrival but they never did. About twenty minutes later, Foxy came running down the hallway.

"Ahoy Rachelle." He said.

"Oh hey Foxy." I replied.

"I thought I'd get over my shyness and come see ye." He said. I giggled a little. His pirate accent was kind of cute.

"I appreciate it." I replied. I looked into his eye. (His other was covered by the eye patch.)

"Foxy... is there a reason for your eye patch?" I asked.

"I be a pirate!" He exclaimed proudly. I giggled a little more. Foxy sat down on the couch. I wondered if he got the sames urges that Bonnie did. I sat down beside him and turned to face him. I guess I stared at him too long because he slowly leaned in and kissed me. We parted slowly.

"Foxy... that was good." He smiled a little.

"Lass, can I tell ye something?"

"Sure... anything." I replied.

"Well... the reason I have been shy is because... well... I like ye... a lot." He looked away.

"You do?" I asked him. He nodded. I turned Foxy so that he'd face me and I pulled him into a kiss. I felt his hand and hook go onto my torso. I didn't care about his hook anymore. His hand slowly reached down for my ass.

"Moving so quickly for a shy one?" I giggled a little.

"Ye'r just so pretty, lass." I blushed a little.

"Foxy... can I tell you something?" He looked me in the eyes and nodded. I gulped nervously.

"Umm... do you wanna fuck?" I asked him. He face turned to shock.

"Did ye just say what I think ye said?" He asked still shocked. I nodded shamefully. He cleared his throat, trying to sound confident.

"Aye, lass. Matter of fact I was hoping I could progress with you to that point." I smiled.

 ***Warning! If you're a massive fan of Foxy and don't want your thoughts about him to be ruined, I suggest you skip this chapter. You have been WARNED!***

We began to kiss as he groped my ass. I didn't mind him doing that. His hook stayed on my torso while his tongue explored my mouth. I began to slowly lay back as Foxy followed. We continued to kiss until Foxy slid his mouth down into my cleavage. I had worn a tank top tonight. Foxy buried his face in my cleavage. I laid there, enjoying the moment until Foxy slid his hand onto my leg. I wore jean shorts that night too. I looked Foxy in the eye.

"Take me." I said. I saw a grin appear on his face as he pulled my shorts down. He took my panties off and was soon rubbing my pussy. I moaned as he teased me. He then stuck two fingers in and began to finger me. My moans became more frequent and louder as he traced his mouth back to my mouth, stopping at my cleavage first. I moaned softly before he pulled me into a soft kiss. I now saw what Chica said about him being gentle... extra gentle. Foxy seemed to be the charmer type. I moaned loudly as his speed increased. Foxy suddenly stopped, smiling at me. He got up and pulled down his shorts. I guess he was the most human like. He had brown shorts instead of two layers of fur. I saw the erection Foxy had. Foxy was twelve inches. I couldn't wait for it. He smiled when he noticed me staring at it.

"Pretty big isn't it?" He said. I nodded. He was bigger than Bonnie. I slowly grabbed it from the base and stared into his amber eyes. He smiled at me. I stuck the tip into my mouth before traveling down all twelve inches. I quickly released myself from his length, breathing heavily.

"Lass... ye did all that so quickly?!" I blushed a little before sticking eight inches into my mouth before moving my head up and down. Foxy moaned softly. I could tell I was doing a good job. I slowly increased my speed with the passing seconds. I could tell Foxy cared about me... more than Bonnie or Chica did. Foxy soon began to tremble as I increased my speed rapidly. I felt his hand grip the back of my head as he ejaculated into my mouth. His cum tasted slightly different than Bonnie's. I swallowed it without hesitation. Foxy was panting.

"Lass... ye work wonders." He said. I blushed a little. I sat down in my office chair, giving him a break. I caught him staring at my body.

"You like my body?" I asked him, standing up. I noticed his eye patch flip open. I didn't know my body was that good looking.

"I'll take that as a yes." I walked over to him swaying my hips. His eye patch remained open for a few moments before he flipped it down.

"Lass... yer body... it's, it's... better than the finest treasure I could ever find." I smiled.

"I guess you could say you found the best booty." He smiled at my joke. (Great... sexual pirate jokes. *Author face palms*) I climbed onto his lap as I did with Chica and began to kiss him. He felt my body. His hand wandering everywhere it could. He started with my ass and then my tits. I parted from him.

"My body is yours tonight." A grin appeared on his snout before he gripped my ass firmly. We kissed again before I got off of him. I bent over the desk, exposing my ass to him. He grinned, walking over to me. He readied his cock before penetrating my ass. I moaned and bit down on my lip as he did this. He began the rythem, starting to pound my ass. I had wished he did that. Something about him made me feel protected. He began to pound me quickly. I screamed in ecstasy as he did this. I was approaching my orgasm already. I soon felt a familiar fluid leaking from my vagina. I had squirted already. I was panting and breathing heavily as Foxy continued to pound me.

"Ye alright, lass?" He asked. I nodded. He continued until he cummed in my ass. It was the biggest load compared to Bonnie. he exited, panting heavily. His cum leaked out of my ass.

"Foxy... I love you." I climbed onto him and we began to make out madly.

?'s POV

 _She would soon be mine... only three more nights. I would force her... she would be mine forever._ I grinned as I thought about this. _She seemed attached to the animatronics. She's told the three of them that she loves them... does she really? I guess I'll have to wait and see._ I spectated, watching the two kissing. It only brought me happy thoughts as my turn would be soon.

Foxy's POV

We began kissing. Adrenaline seemed to burst through my body like when I had to save Bonnie's ass. She slowly slid down. I knew what she wanted. She slowly took me in to about eight inches before moving her head up and down. This girl worked wonders... better than previous _female_ guards. She seemed okay with the sex unlike the others.

Rachelle's POV

Foxy seemed to have a happy thought in his head. I continued giving him a blowjob, gradually increasing my speed. He suddenly went stiff as pleasure paralyzed his buddy.

"Rache-" I quickly released him as his cum covered my face. I smiled as he panted heavily. I guess he was part dog so that made sense. (Yes I know he's a fox but foxes are part of the dog family.) I cleaned off some of his cum with my finger before I licked my finger.

"Lass... why did I ever be shy?" He asked me.

"Well... I'm so beautiful I could see why." I replied seductively. I looked at the time. 3:29 am. I didn't know where the time went. I didn't care though, it was with Foxy.

"Lass... I want to enjoy yer body." He said. I smiled and walked over to him, swaying my hips. Foxy grabbed my hips as I turned around. Foxy did the same thing as Bonnie. He did everything, played with it, smacked it, jiggled it, grabbed it, even kissing it. I guess this was my secret weapon against them. I felt Foxy stick his snout between my cheeks, his cold nose contacting my entrance. I jumped a little.

"Lass... I'm exhausted." He said. I got dressed again and cuddled next to him as he soon fell asleep.

"I love you." I whispered into his ears. I cuddled with him until I fell asleep. I had a nightmare.

 ***Inside Rachelle's Nightmare***

I woke up. I was in my house but it was my parents' house. I had two doors. One on my left and the other on my right. I looked at my bed. On it sat a teddy bear, wearing a top hat and bow tie like Freddy. I turned back to the other side of the room. My dresser was on the left and a closet in the middle. I noticed a flashlight in my hand. I slowly walked to the closet. I turned the flashlight and peered inside. Nothing. I ran back to my bed. I looked to my left. I ran over to the door. I closed it as I heard breathing. My vision blurred before the breathing disappeared. I opened the door and shun the light into the hallway. There was a small table with a pot of flowers on it at the end. I saw something peeking from a room before disappearing. I quickly ran back to the bed and turned around. I saw what looked like a larger Freddy plushie. They had small tears and very sharp teeth. I kept my flashlight on them until they disappeared. I was terrified. I ran over to the right hallway. I turned my light on and saw nothing. I ran back to the closet. I turned my light on to see a plushie of... Foxy? I quickly ran back to the left door. I turned on my light and saw what looked like... Bonnie... but he had tears in his fur, sharp claws, and a massive set of sharp teeth. I quickly closed the door. I checked again. Nothing. I ran over to the right hallway and found Chica was the same. Even her cupcake a set of sharp teeth. Her eyes were different. This... scary Bonnie had violet eyes and not red eyes while this scary version of Chica had one red eye and the other white. I quickly closed the door. Her jaw was even larger than Bonnie's. I checked the hallway again to see nothing. I ran back to the bed. I turned around. Those Freddy's returned and I scared them with the flashlight until I was forcefully turned around. Before me I saw a version of Foxy. He had his fur missing on his snout revealing support bars and had even sharper teeth. He still had his hook. He grabbed me and began snapping his jaw at me. I saw a red eye peaking into the door on the right as Bonnie walked in on the left. I was scared. Chica walked in. Foxy snapped at me this time, his teeth piercing my skull. I woke up.

I was panting by now. Foxy was giving me a worried look.

"Rachelle! Are ye alright?!" He asked me, concerned. I began to cry into his arms.

"I saw you guys... but... you were like nightmares... you had sharp claws and teeth and, and... you attacked me." I said between loud cries. Chica had come running in and the same with Bonnie and Freddy. Foxy felt bad for me. He hugged me tightly until I looked up at him. By now, the other three were sitting near me.

"Thanks guys... I had a really bad dream." Foxy smiled a little.

"No problem." Bonnie said. I looked at the time. 5:50 am.

"Well... I should get going." I said, calming down. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy said goodbye and left, but Foxy didn't.

"Lass, ye sure yer alright?" I nodded.

"Thanks for comforting me Foxy... it means a lot." He smiled softly before pulling me into one last final kiss. He headed for his cove. I got ready and left the building, waving to the three on stage. I got into my car and drove home. When I arrived home, I immediately flopped onto my bed. I thought about Foxy. How he comforted me... oh and his big penis. I dreamed about Foxy until I fell into a deep slumber.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this. As always, see you guys next time!**


	5. Night 5

I had good dreams about Foxy... Bonnie... Chica. I woke up before my alarm clock. I decided to have another shower. My thoughts traced to Foxy. He was so sweet. After I passed out on my third night, Bonnie left. Foxy's hook never really moved. It stayed on my torso the entire time. I finished in the shower and dried off. I got dressed and headed for my kitchen. I decided to make a simple salad and head for my computer. I opened up Google Chrome and decided to do some research. I eventually found out that there was a sex-parlor in a far away town. Freddy was indeed a girl and the animatronics were sex bots for anyone who had the money. I wondered why Foxy was out of order. I looked at the time. 11:00 pm. This was going to be a long, boring hour.

* * *

I made it just in time as the clock struck midnight. I ran to my office which was hard because I wore high heels tonight. I sat down in my office chair panting. I laid there with my eyes closed until I heard knocking. I looked to the left hallway to see Freddy.

"Hey, Rachelle." He said in a guilty tone.

"Hey, Freddy." I replied cheerfully.

"Look... I'm sorry about watching you and Chica." I looked into his blue eyes.

"Freddy... I'm over it." He nodded. He sat down on the couch. He seemed stressed about something.

"Freddy... is everything alright?" He looked me in the eyes.

"No... but you have to listen to me. If you happen to get the weekends... you'll be fucked even earlier." He said in a warning tone.

"What kinda fucked? Sex or bad situation?" I replied. He looked me square in the eyes.

"Both." He replied.

"Freddy... by who?"

"I can't say... I'd be dead." I nodded and sat beside him. He took his top hat off to reveal that he had some longer fur on the top of his head. I ruffled his hair. He still had something on his mind.

"Freddy? Is there something you're not telling me?" He looked at me again.

"Rachelle... I know it sounds weird... never mind... scratch that... I love you." I was shocked. I didn't think Freddy cared for anyone but the animatronics.

"Freddy... I-I didn't know... that." I looked away. He sighed.

"Freddy... I never said I didn't like you... it's just... what you said... I'm scared." He looked at me with a look of concern. _I wish Foxy was here. He'd make me feel safe._

"Could we try?" He asked. I turned to face him.

"I guess... I tried it with the others... just... take it slow." He nodded. Freddy repositioned his bow tie and put his top hat back on. I guess he left his mic on stage. Made sense. Freddy looked at me. I guess he wasn't good with girls because he gave me a hug.

"Rachelle... I'm sorry... I really don't know what to do... all I know how to do is entertain children and..." He paused.

"Have sex." He said shamefully. I looked at him.

"Freddy... that's a good thing right? Sex brings you pleasure." He looked me in the eyes again.

"I guess it is."

"Freddy... if it helps, I'll let you take it fast." I felt a grin start on my face. I was basically saying: 'Freddy... we can fuck right now if you want.' Freddy looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't as passionate as Chica or Foxy's but definitely more than Bonnie's. I slowly opened my eyes as we parted. He seemed... nervous.

"Freddy... you don't have to nervous around me." I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back before going for another kiss. This time it lasted several seconds and was more passionate than Chica's. I felt his hand slid down my body. _Did everyone really enjoy my body this much?!_ The thought made me happy. Freddy planted a hand on my ass but I didn't care. He was clearly the most mature out of the four and Foxy was the biggest. I knew Freddy would be larger. I felt Freddy's other hand go over my shoulder. We slowly parted.

"Enjoy my body?" I smiled a little.

"Yes... a lot... I can now see what the others are talking about." I giggled a little before walking over to my desk. I slowly walked back to him, swaying my hips. This seemed to stun the animatronics into shock every time. I giggled a little. Freddy was eyeing my body. Even before tonight he was, like when I walked past the stage. I climbed onto Freddy's lap. I caught him staring in between my boobs before he quickly looked up.

"I don't mind." I said in a sweet, yet seductive tone.

"You don't?"

"Not at all... matter of fact... I'm yours tonight." He slowly started tracing my body with his hands being extra handsy around my ass. Freddy pulled me into another kiss before gripping my ass firmly. I enjoyed this. That someone... or some _thing_ enjoyed my body. Freddy pulled me into one final kiss before he stood up.

"You or me?" I asked. I was hoping he'd say me.

"Your choice." He said. I immediately answered.

"You then." I said. He quickly took off he outer fur and sat down on the couch again. He didn't have an erection quite yet, I could tell.

"Doesn't look like you're as excited." I said.

"Those... olden days... they've worn me down a little." I nodded and got on my knees. I guess the thought to him of _me_ giving him a blowjob was amazing because it instantly turned hard. He was about 12.5 inches. Slightly bigger than Foxy. Nothing that I couldn't handle. I slowly took about nine inches before moving my head up and down. Freddy moaned, taking his top hat off. I slowly increased my speed with each minute. Freddy's moans were more common now and he had taken off his bow tie. He seemed a bit bare without his accessories. Freddy gripped the back of my head, forcing me down on all 12.5 inches. My eyes widened as he did this and my pupils turned small. Freddy held my head until all his cum came out. He quickly released me.

"Sorry about that... it just felt so good." I swallowed his cum before I spoke.

"Don't worry... it was nothing... I don't mind being forced." I said in a seductive voice. He smiled softly before I bent over my desk. Freddy slowly walked over to me, teasing me with anticipation. Freddy slowly entered my ass. I bit down on my lip. Freddy slowly started pounding me. Freddy gripped my hips to keep himself in me. He slowly increased his speed.

?'s POV

I watched as Freddy began to pound Rachelle. He was an old friend. My thoughts drifted to the animatronics. They were more like acquaintances to me. I still had to fix Foxy's problem. I watched as Rachelle began to moan softly as Freddy increased his speed. Freddy was somewhat like an enemy now. He had warned Rachelle about me. I was glad he didn't spill everything.

Rachelle's POV

Freddy was now pounding me hard. I started to scream as he fucked me. That extra half an inch seemed like so much more than it was. My body began to tremble as my orgasm approached. Freddy's grip tightened around my hips. I could tell he was ready to cum. I wanted him to. I hated to admit it as I loved the others so much more. Freddy's grip tightened even more, almost to a crushing point as he cummed inside me. I got a warm feeling that reminded me of last night with Foxy. Freddy pulled out of me as he panted heavily. His cum leaked out of my ass. I smiled softly at him.

"Freddy... that was amazing." I said. He nodded in agreement. I looked at the time. 1:00 am. I climbed onto Freddy and kissed him some more before sliding onto my knees. I grabbed his cock from the base before sticking about eight inches in my mouth. I began to suck rapidly. Something came over me... like I couldn't live without it... again, almost... cock hungry. _No! I can't be... maybe... explains a lot._ I thought as I tried desperately to please Freddy. I think it was working. Freddy began to tremble as pleasure paralyzed his body.

"Rachelle!" He yelled. I quickly pulled out as his cum covered both my face and my tits. I cleaned off my face before licking my fingers clean.

"Rachelle... you work wonders." He said between heavy breaths. I smiled. I sat next to him and hugged him, enjoying his presence.

"Rachelle... can I tell you something?" I nodded.

"I'll miss you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"What do you mean? I'll be coming back next week." I was so confused.

"You know my warning?" I nodded.

"Well... you may never return." I gulped nervously. He hugged me tightly.

"Umm... is this what the manager means by you guys a play a little 'too' rough?" Freddy nodded. Freddy stood up.

"I have to go. I have something to do... would you like me to send anyone?" He asked.

"Foxy." I replied. He smiled a little.

"You into him?" He asked with a smirk.

"A little... he's so charming and sweet." He nodded and left. A few minutes Foxy walked in.

"Ahoy Foxy!" I said playfully. He chuckled, sitting down beside me.

"Ahoy, lass." He replied.

"Foxy... I have something to tell you." He looked at me.

"Freddy warned me of an animatronic... he said I may never return... if so... just know... I love you... forever." He smiled before shedding a tear. He pulled me into a kiss. Freddy walked in with an angry look on his face.

"Freddy, lad... somethin' wrong?" Foxy asked.

"Yes, Foxy... everything's wrong." He replied in a bitter tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That animatronic... we made a deal... he doesn't kill you but you have to spend two nights with him... starting next week." I looked at Foxy with worry.

"Lass... it'll be fine... I'll protect ye if it goes south." I nodded before he pulled me into another kiss. Freddy sat down beside me, still angry.

"Freddy... why are you still angry?" I asked. He sighed turning to me.

"Because... this is my brother... he's rather evil... he may break the deal, that's why I'm still angry." I gulped nervously. I turned to Foxy. He gave me a look of concern. I looked to the time. 3:00 am. I sighed before I heard my phone ring. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Rachelle... it's Bryan... uhh, I was wondering if you could come in this weekend?" I felt my heart stop.

"Uhh... yeah... no problem." I replied.

"Thanks. See you at six." He hung up. I turned to Foxy and Freddy.

"I will miss you guys." I answered. They both pulled me into a hug. It warmed my heart. We soon parted.

"So... ye'r workin' this weekend?" Foxy asked. I nodded sadly. I heard Freddy sigh.

"Lass... I'm gonna go to me cove... I got a lot to think about." I nodded giving him one more kiss. He left and Freddy sat there, tapping his foot.

"Freddy... I could spend the rest of tonight with you." He smiled softly. I moved to Freddy's lap.

"Rachelle... you're such a naughty girl." I smiled slightly. He pulled me into a kiss. I felt him plant his hands on my ass. We spent the next twenty minutes kissing. Freddy took off his outer fur and sat down.

"Do what you want." He said with a small smile. I thought for a moment.

"I want you to fuck me... hard." I said. A saw a big grin appear on his face. I pulled my shorts down again and laid on my back. Freddy quickly followed, lining up his dick. He entered me and began to pound my pussy hard... really hard. I didn't care though. I moaned loudly until his speed increased, turning my moans to screams. Freddy grabbed one of my tits with his spare hand. My felt my orgasm coming. I screamed louder as Freddy increased his speed. My body froze in pleasure as my orgasm had arrived. I felt my juices leak as Freddy pounded me heavily. My screams returned as Freddy finished, cumming in my pussy. He exited. I looked at the time. 5:20 am. _Where did the time go?_ I looked at Freddy.

"One last round?" I pleaded. He grinned. I got onto my knees before he forced me on all twelve and a half inches. I began to suck greedily. Freddy gripped the back of my head. His cum started to flow down my throat before I released him. His cum splashed onto my face and my tits. I quickly climbed onto his lap and began to move my hips up and down. Freddy gripped my hips increasing my speed rapidly. I screamed in pleasure as Freddy came a second time. He exited me and left, leaving me covered in cum. I cleaned myself off in the bathroom and got dressed again. I headed back to the office. The clock chimed for six o'clock. I exited to the left hallway so that the animatronics could take a good look at my ass. I slowly passed Foxy's cove and saw him peaking out, his amber eyes following my lower body. I slowly walked past the show stage and felt a hand grip my ass... Bonnie's hand. I giggled before winking at the three. I slowly left and was greeted by Bryan.

"Hey, Bryan." I said. He waved walking closer to me.

"Hey, Rachelle. Here's your pay for the week. Also, you'll be getting an extra twenty bucks for each weekend night you work." He smiled.

"Great... see you tonight!" I said and got into my car and drove home.

 **I'm wondering if you guys have figured out who this mystery animatronic is... also! This story will lead up to my other story: Lined Up. See you guys next time!**


	6. Night 6

I arrived at work. I gulped nervously. I remembered Freddy's warning. I entered reluctantly. I walked to my office. I entered and pulled up the cameras. I didn't see anyone arrive. I switched around the cameras. I didn't see any new animatronic around until I switched to the backroom. I saw what looked like Freddy but... gold? The camera flickered saying 'It's me' before he disappeared. I found him in the Parts and Service room. The camera flickered again before I couldn't find him. I put the camera down to see that he was in my office.

"Hello." I said shyly. He laughed, standing up.

"Don't be scared... Rachelle." He said in a rather evil tone. I gulped in fear. He put his hand on my neck.

"You'll do everything I say, understand?" He asked. I nodded. He released the grip around me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, as he walked around me to intimidate me. Which worked.

"Well... you'll be mine forever... or... at least for two nights." I nodded slowly.

"Which one?" He asked. My heart stopped.

"Two nights." He nodded, grinning.

"I'll make sure to enjoy them." He gripped me tightly by the arm before teleporting us away. We teleported into a dark room. I looked around and saw a chair.

"Take a seat... you'll be here a while." I gulped nervously before walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"Who are you?" I asked. He appeared from the darkness.

"Golden Freddy... call me Goldi if you like." I nodded slowly.

"So... it's your choice. What do _you_ want to do?" He emphasized you. I thought for a moment. _I want to be with Foxy... or Chica... Bonnie... hell, even Freddy._

I made my choice. "I guess we could start with kissing." He grinned a little.

"Good." He said, moving closer to me. He kissed me for what seemed like several seconds... these were going to be a long two nights.

Goldi's POV

I could feel the fear within her. I grinned at this. I was going to make these two nights unfun, long for her. I knew she wouldn't love me. I didn't care though. My idiot brother had to warn her. God, I hate him. I still had Foxy's problem. He's ruined **everything**. I kissed Rachelle one more time. I grabbed one of her boobs before she slapped me. I grew angry and got close to her.

"Don't hit me or it's your LIFE!" I boomed.

Rachelle's POV

He yelled at me. I knew I wouldn't hit him again. He began to kiss me again, this time, touching my ass. I hated it. I heard some creaking and cracks. Goldi parted from me.

"You enjoy that?" I shook my head.

"Good." He replied, grinning. He held up a fist and hit me. I continued to hear creaking noises. I looked up.

"Goldi... who's there?" I asked. Goldi looked around. I heard a scraping sound and a small evil chuckle.

"It's me." I heard. Goldi's face turned from fear to anger. I saw a pair of familiar red eyes glow in the darkness, then violet eyes. I saw my favorite amber eyes before Freddy's blue eyes. Goldi turned his paws into fists. My vision began to blacken.

Bonnie's POV (Five minutes earlier)

We gathered on the show stage. Freddy spoke.

"Here's the plan: Bonnie... you making creaking noises... Chica... making cracking noises. Foxy... scrape your hook." We nodded. I snuck into the room where that golden fucker held Rachelle. I entered as Chica followed behind. Foxy took to the vents. I slowly tip toed but made sure to put my weight on the wooden floor as Chica slowly pressed her fists against the wood. Foxy began to scrape his hook on the metal vents. Goldi looked around before Freddy did his intimidating laugh. We made all of our eyes glow. It was strange why we had this power. We saw Rachelle began to pass out.

Foxy's POV

I was going to get this stuffed, gold fucker for hurting Rachelle. I readied my hook, charging at him. My hook pierced his fur. I pinned him to the ground as Bonnie came up behind me. I looked at Bonnie then looked back to see Goldi gone. I got up and looked around. I heard chuckling.

"Freddy?! Come here!" I boomed. Freddy walked over to us. We heard what sounded like muffled screams.

"Chica?! Where is she?!" Bonnie asked.

"Here's the plan: Back to back. He'll be hiding." Freddy said. We got back to back before readying for anything thrown at us. We heard the clock chime for six o'clock. The lights flickered on. Goldi was standing over Chica's deactivated body.

"YOU!" Freddy boomed, grabbing his brother by the neck. I ran over to him. I grabbed him in place of Freddy and slammed him against the wall.

"YE HURT RACHELLE YE FUCKER! YE MADE A DEAL!" I held my hook to his neck.

"Look, Foxy... no hard feelings?" He grinned fearfully.

"Oh... matey... they'll be hard feelings." I jabbed my hook into his throat. Oil started to leak out. Rachelle started to wake up. I looked to her, dropping Goldi. He held his throat, covering his wound.

"Freddy." I said, gesturing to Goldi. Freddy nodded and walked over, grabbing him by the neck. I walked over to Rachelle. Bonnie had activated Chica again, helping her up. Rachelle's eyes fluttered.

"Lass... ye alright?" I asked. She seemed to be in a daze.

Rachelle's POV

I had terrible nightmares, those 'nightmare' animatronics returning but tormenting my family and friends. I woke up from this nightmare soon. My vision was blurry and I couldn't really see anything. My eyes fluttered until I began to make out the things around me. My vision was still a little blurry. All I could make out was that something crimson was in front of me. My vision didn't seem to get better. I could see something yellow and purple walking to me while something large and brown moved repeatedly. I heard a voice but couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything was muffled and blurry. My vision began to blacken. Before I passed out, I was being carried. I woke up and my senses came back to me. I was on the couch sleeping. Foxy was sitting with on the floor next to Bryan.

"Bryan? Foxy?" I said, getting up.

"Rachelle!" Bryan called out. I noticed the sad look on Foxy's face.

"Bryan? Is everything alright? What happened?" I asked. Bryan turned to Foxy who looked up.

"Lass... Golden Freddy punished ye... he put a short spell on ye... yer senses were dulled and yer brain was practically mush." He tapped his skull. I nodded, stilling not remembering what happened.

"Bryan... you're fine with animatronics moving and... thinking?" He looked at me.

"I've known that for years... why do think I said ol' Foxy on your first day? He's my been my best pal since day one." Foxy smiled slightly.

"Rachelle... here's your tip." Bryan handed me two twenty dollar bills.

"Bryan... you said twenty though."

"Well... you've been through a lot... you earned it." I nodded. I grabbed my stuff but Bryan stopped me.

"Rachelle... you can stay if you'd like. Alone with Foxy." I beamed at this. So did Foxy.

"Really?" He nodded before leaving. I laid on the couch and Foxy followed.

"Thanks for saving me." I said. Foxy smiled.

"Thank Freddy... it was his plan."

"My senses may have been knocked around but I saw what you did." He grinned a little before pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you, Foxy." I said.

"I love ye too."

"Your pirate accent is cute." I said. He chuckled a little.

"And your personality is cute." I blushed a little.

"I guess." We cuddled for a while until we both fell asleep. I woke up sometime later. I heard... singing? I checked the time. 12:09 pm. The others must be performing. I slowly snuck out from under Foxy. He was in a deep slumber by now. I kissed him on the forehead before leaving to watch the others perform. I saw Bonnie playing the guitar and Freddy singing while Chica served pizza. I walked over to Chica as she saw me. She finished serving the kids the food before talking to me.

"Hey, Rachelle. How you feeling?"

"Good. Foxy stayed with me. He's so sweet." I began to blush a little. I guess I was crushing over him. A child came up to us.

"Hi Ms. Security Guard!" He said, tugging at my leg. I smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked, bending down to him.

"James."

"Well James, I'm Rachelle... nice to meet you." He gave me hug before running back to his table. I saw Chica smiling.

"Enjoyed that?" I asked. She nodded.

"I often have to do that." She added. I smiled a little. Bonnie and Freddy finished their act. They stepped off the stage and walked over to me.

"Rachelle... I'm sorry... I should've stopped him before _that_ happened." Freddy apologized.

"It's fine." I said. He nodded, his bright blue eyes shining. Soon, kid after kid was meeting me until a more chubby kid came up to me.

"You leave those kids alone! You killed kids before!" He said, punching me in the leg. I rubbed my leg.

"Now what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Security guards kill children." Chica turned to him.

"Now you apologize and go back to your table." She said.

"I'm not apologizing to a killer!"

"3... 2... 1." Chica's tone had a little bit of authority in it.

"Fine! I'm sorry Ms. Security Guard."

"It's fine... I'm Rachelle by the way." He crossed his arms before walking away. I turned to the animatronics for answers.

"Guys... what was he talking about?" Freddy sighed.

"Rachelle... follow me." Freddy led me to my office. He sat me in my office chair before getting on one knee.

"Look... back when the restaurant first opened... it was just me... this security guard... his name was Vincent... he lured five children into a back room with a golden Freddy suit and... and... killed them... we're all restless souls... you've... put us a peace." I began to cry.

"But... but... restless souls? You're just animatronics." I said, tears now flowing down my face.

"Well... he stuffed the bodies into the suits and the souls were given life in the form of the suits. Foxy came first... then Chica... and Bonnie... poor Bonnie... he was only eight when he died." I held my hand over my mouth.

"Freddy... who's the fourth and fifth?"

"Well... Goldi... and... a puppet used to lurk the back rooms... he's the only one he seems to be able to give life. He gave _us_ this." He gestured to his suit then Foxy's.

"Are you the only actual animatronic?" I asked sadly.

"No... I died at age twelve at Fredbear's Diner." I hugged Freddy.

"It's alright... that's why I'm the most mature. We still seek revenge... we hope to find him." I nodded, wiping my tears away.

"I heard there are more kids dead... the same thing." I hugged Freddy tighter.

"Well... it's almost time for our next performance." I sat beside Foxy as he slept. I brushed his fur as he began to wake up. I kept whispering to him.

"I'm sorry, Foxy." His amber eyes fluttered open.

"Lass! What's wrong?!" He quickly sat up. I turned to him, tears rolling down my face again.

"Foxy... I'm so sorry... about everything." He gave a puzzled look.

"Lass... what are ye goin' on about?"

"Freddy told me about what happened with a guard... when you guys were kids." Foxy's eyes widened and his eye patch flipped open.

"Lass... I was goin' to tell ye... but... but it was to hard." I gave him a kiss.

"Foxy... what age did you die at?" He thought for a moment, closing his eye patch.

"Eleven." He replied.

"And Chica?" I asked.

"Poor lass... only nine." I gasped.

"I know about Bonnie." I said. He nodded.

"Lass... will you stay with us forever?" I nodded silently.

"Are souls will be restless without ye." I hugged Foxy.

"Forever until I die." I whispered into his ears.

 **I'm going to end this here. This just got extremely sad. I don't know about you but the feels train just stopped in heart station. I hope you enjoy! As always, see you next chapter!**


	7. Night 7

I started my seventh night on the job. After what happened with Golden Freddy, I wasn't sure if I wanted to return. Something made me want to return though. I walked in the front door and hurried to my office. All my thoughts came back. What happened the Freddy and his friends. I began to cry softly. I remembered what Freddy had said:

 _It's alright... they were more children dead... same thing._ I had met a guy named Sam the day before. He had a variant of Foxy that was female. He said that she was an original but my Foxy was an original. _Were there mass produced originals?_ I looked up from my lap when Bonnie walked in.

"Rachelle... are you okay?" I nodded.

"Y-no... Freddy told me what happened." He gave me a confused look.

"When... you guys... were c-children." Bonnie's face turned to shock.

"Rachelle! I would've told you sooner but-" I cut him off.

"It's better that Freddy told me. He's more mature." Bonnie hugged me before looking me in the eyes.

"Rachelle... as long as you comfort our souls, we'll protect you forever." I nodded.

"I have something to do, want me to send Foxy?" I nodded. He smirked slightly before leaving. Foxy walked in a few moments later.

"Ahoy, lass."

"Hey, Foxy." He pulled me into a kiss.

"I have something to tell you." Foxy nodded, sitting down.

"I met a guy named Sam... he was... with animatronics too... but... they were damaged... and... in a room he had what looked like... you... but female... and a white version of that." Foxy's eyebrows moved in confusion.

"I thought I'd tell you... did you have any sisters?" Foxy nodded slowly.

"Two... one was more like me, a pirate, while the other... Mangle... she... she was a take-apart and put back together animatronic." Foxy said, a tear forming in his left eye. I nodded.

"Could you get the others? I need to tell you all something very important." Foxy nodded and left to the show stage. A few minutes later Foxy walked in followed by Bonnie, Chica, and finally Freddy.

"You needed to us something, sweetheart?" Chica said, sitting down.

"Yes... I met a guy named Sam... he works with animatronics like I do... but... he killed that guard... Vincent." I said. Their faces turned to shock.

"I don't believe it! Bring me his head!" Foxy slammed his fist down.

"Give me a second." I picked up my phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang. (For The Phone Call: Normal = Rachelle. **Bold = Sam** )

 **Hello?**

Hey Sam. It's Rachelle.

 **Oh hey. What's up?**

Nothing. Anyways, getting straight to the point. I told my animatronics about you and Vincent... Foxy... my Foxy doesn't believe me. He needs his head. *There was silence*

 **Give me a couple days. He's kind of in a far away place. His pal, Springtrap might have moved his body.**

Thanks, Sam! See you later.

*Phone Call Ends*

"What'd the lad say?" Foxy asked.

"He said to give him a couple days." Foxy nodded. Bonnie whispered something into Chica's ear and she quickly ran out of the office. Freddy walked out and Foxy followed, leaving just me and Bonnie.

"I guess you have nothing to do?" I asked.

"I guess not... well... I could spend tonight with you." I smiled.

"Sure thing." I looked at the time. 1:26 am. Bonnie pulled me into a kiss. I felt him plant his hands on my ass. I missed this so much about him. We kissed for a while until we were interrupted.

*Clears throat* "Pizza's ready." Chica was in the doorway, holding a pizza. We blushed a little. Bonnie started to leave.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, give me a second." He waved. I walked down the left hallway and was pulled into the storage closet. A hand covered my mouth until I heard a lovely voice.

"Ye'r not gonna scream, right?" He uncovered my mouth.

"Foxy, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Well... I needed some private time and I didn't want others to bug me in me cove so..."

"Why'd you pull me in here?"

"I have to tell you something." He seemed nervous.

"Anything, Foxy. You know that."

"Well... I love you... but... my heart belongs to Chica." Foxy sighed, getting it off his chest.

"Okay... I'm fine with you dating two girls."

"It's her though... she's not... she's fine with the sex every once in a while but... not the love." I felt my hands begin to shake. My Foxy was basically telling me another one of my loved ones was forcing him to not be with me.

"Okay." I slowly got up and walked out. I heard Foxy begin to cry. I sat down at a table with the others. I began to stare at Chica, thinking about what Foxy said.

"Rachelle? Rachelle?" I snapped out of my thought.

"You alright? Your pizza's gonna be cold." Bonnie said.

"Uhh... yeah... I just got a lot on my mind." I replied.

"Mind sharing?" He asked. I literally died inside.

"No." I replied quietly.

"Alright... that's fine." He continued to eat his pizza. I slowly finished my pizza.

"I need some time to myself." I said and walked to my office. I stopped when I got to the supply closet. I shed a tear and continued walking. I heard muffled talking from the dining area before I heard Chica.

"We forgot Foxy!" This made me cry even more. I closed both doors and turned the lights off in my office. I quietly cried to myself. I would never be able to love Foxy again. This would be a long, lonely night. I mean, I still had Bonnie and Freddy. Not Chica, I couldn't bare to love her anymore. I heard tapping on the glass and saw Freddy. I looked away from him.

"Rachelle... open up."

"No! Go away!"

"Come on... I have something to ask you."

"Ask the others!"

"I can't... it's something... personal." I reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"What?" I asked in a cold tone.

"Foxy told you, didn't he?" He said.

"Yes... how did you?" He chuckled a little.

"Let's just say, secrets aren't kept from me." He hugged me and left. I closed the door again. I cried knowing I lost Foxy and Chica. I slowly started to cheer up, thinking about Bonnie and Freddy. I opened the doors and walked out. I saw Foxy in his cove... with Chica. This made me extremely angry and jealous. I saw Bonnie.

"Rachelle? You okay?" I could tell Freddy wanted to tell him everything but he didn't.

"Yeah... perfect." I replied. I sat at a table quietly while Bonnie tuned his guitar and Freddy tested his mic. I heard some laughter and saw Chica and Foxy walk out. Foxy's happiness soon dropped when he saw me. Chica sat down beside me. The one thing I didn't want her to do.

"Rachelle, you seem sad." She said. Foxy was pacing back and forth by now.

"I am sad. Because of you!" I yelled. Bonnie stopped tuning his guitars. Freddy started testing his mic but Foxy continued his pacing.

"Rachelle, why? I didn't think I've done anything wrong, have I?"

"You took Foxy away from me." Her face turned to shock then anger.

"Foxy! You got a lot to explain!" She yelled at him. He gulped nervously.

"Alright! I couldn't make up me mind! It was you or Rachelle! I had to choose you!" Foxy stressed.

"What are you talking about?!" She yelled.

"I made up a lie, alright?! I told Rachelle that ye didn't want me datin' her!" Foxy boomed. Chica's hands began to shake. She began to cry and ran into the kitchen. I ran after her. I entered the kitchen and saw her crying over the sink.

"How could he?! I thought he loved me!" She cried me. I comforted her.

"I thought he loved me too."

Foxy's POV

The two lasses ran off. I could tell Chica was heart broken. Bonnie was shaking his head and Freddy was giving me a glare. I felt sadness and loneliness rise in me. I slowly walked back into my cove. I sat quietly. I knew there was no apologizing for my mistakes and stupidity.

Rachelle's POV

"He said he'd love me forever." Chica said. I nodded. She began to calm down. I noticed something in her hand. A pirate's hat. I went to grabbed but Chica took it away.

"He gave me this... I want to burn it." Chica marched out of the kitchen. I decided to give her some time to herself. I walked up to Bonnie and Freddy who seemed angry too.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They said in unison but also in an angry tone.

"Uhh... I think I'll go to my office... just, knock if you need anything." They both nodded. I slowly walked to my office until I stopped at Pirate's Cove. I stared at it for a long time until my thoughts came back to me. Tears started to roll down my face as I run to my office. I looked at the time. 4:09 am. Only two more hours of this nightmare. I figured I'd play some games on my phone but they didn't keep me occupied. I sat in my chair quietly. I heard knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." Bonnie said. (Get it?) I got up and opened the door.

"What?" I asked. He sat down on the couch.

"I thought I'd try and cheer you up." He said with a soft smile. I smiled back before my sadness returned.

"There's no cheering me up." I said. He nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be in the dining area." I nodded and closed the door again. I eventually fell asleep before I woke up as the clock chimed for six o'clock. I packed my stuff slowly and headed for the door. I glared at Pirate's Cove on the way out. Chica was staring at me before her violet eyes looked down. I drove home after talking to Bryan and getting my extra pay. I got home and flopped on my bed. I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, sweating. I didn't have any nightmares. I got dressed and headed for my kitchen. I was super sad about what Foxy did. I grabbed a tub of ice cream and sat down on my couch. I decided to watch a romantic movie to remind me of the good times. I was crying by the end of the movie. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it, finishing the ice cream. I watched another movie before I headed for work. I drove there, crying almost.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Also, thanks so much for the support on this story. I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, see you next time!**


	8. Night 8

**Just a quick heads up: I've posted a new story called Michelle's Nights at Freddy's. It won't be officially published for a couple hours. Enjoy!**

I began my eighth. I glared at Pirate's Cove. I sat down in my office chair. I had spent the night before listening to music. I guess I was bored without Foxy. I heard a running sound and looked to the hall to see Foxy. I quickly closed the door, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Lass... please open up." He asked softly.

"No! Go away! You'll just hurt me again!"

"Lass...I won't hurt ye. I have somethin' to say."

"I don't care!"

"Lass... please."

"Shove your pleads up your arse!" I yelled back. He sighed.

"I won't bide here then if ye don't want me too." He walked back to his cove slowly. I felt my hands shake again. _He could've been apologizing and I shoved him away!_ I began to cry loudly. I heard Foxy's running again. This time, I opened the door.

"Lass...?" He said. I looked up.

"Yes... Foxy?" I replied.

"I... I-I... I'm sorry... there's nothin' else I can do... I hope ye forgive me... I'm so stupid." He began to hate himself for his mistakes. I instantly felt sorrow for him.

"Foxy... I forgive you... and you're not stupid." I hugged him.

"Thanks, lass... but I am stupid."

"No you're not!"

"I am! When I went to school as a lad, I failed so many tests." Foxy stared me in the eyes.

"I guess I can't argue with school grades." He smiled a little. I felt my love for him grow even more.

"Foxy... I still love you... more than before!" Foxy pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I knew Foxy loved me. We kissed for a while until I got a feeling... an urge... Bonnie's urge. I closed the right door before swaying my hips to Foxy. Foxy's smile came up. I noticed now he had gold teeth. Only a true pirate would. I walked over to him slowly, enticing him. I climbed onto his lap.

"I love you." I said. We began to make out. I slid onto my knees. I grinned at Foxy who began to lower his shorts... or, ripped pants. I saw the erection he had. I forgot how big he was. I gripped it by the base before I began rapidly sucking him off. Foxy moaned in pleasure as I increased my speed rapidly. I felt Foxy begin to tremble. He gripped the back of my head as his cum leaked into my mouth. He released me, panting.

"Lass... why did I lie to ye?" I shrugged, swallowing his cum.

"Wanna enjoy my body?" I asked. He nodded, showing his gold teeth again. Something about his gold teeth made me feel like he was a badass. He grabbed me by the torso and pulled me onto him.

"Rachelle... yer body is so fine." I could tell he enjoyed my body the most. Her grabbed my ass before moving to my tits. I moaned as he pleasured me. Foxy got onto his knees. I pulled my shorts down and sat on the couch. I spread my legs as he grinned happily. He moved my panties before his grin enlargened. Foxy got close to my pussy before he began to eat me out. He stuck one of his fingers in before moving it like a piston. I moaned and held his head in place as he pleasured me. I came closer and closer to my orgasm as Foxy worked so hard. I screamed as ecstasy as pleasure filled my body. My juices squirted onto Foxy's face. He got up, grinning.

"Foxy... you please me... so good." I said between breaths. Foxy smiled before he started to grab my tits again. He soon buried his snout in between my cleavage. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue flicked around my tits. Foxy gripped my ass as he did this. I felt myself grabbing his dick. Foxy parted from me. I saw the lust in his eyes. I looked into his eyes before he kissed me.

"Foxy... I'm your bitch tonight." Foxy grinned, showing his gold teeth again. Foxy grabbed me and laid me on my back. I smiled at him before he inserted himself. He began to rapidly pound my pussy. I screamed in pleasure as he fucked me hard. Foxy grabbed one of my tits. This pleasured me more. I felt my body tremble as my orgasm came again. Foxy's dick began to twitch inside me. I knew he was ready to cum. I wanted him to. Foxy squeezed my tit as he unloaded himself into me. A warm feeling came to my body as all his cum leaked into my body. I got up and bent over the couch, presenting my ass to Foxy. Foxy grabbed a hold of my hips before inserting his dick into my ass. I winced as he began to pound my ass. Foxy continued the rythem, only increasing his speed. I started to scream from the pleasure. I guess I screamed too loud because Bonnie came in with only his inner layer of fur on. Foxy repositioned me so Bonnie could face fuck me. Bonnie inserted his dick into my mouth and began to deep throat me. The feeling was amazing. I didn't mind the deep throating. I loved the feeling of being fucked by two dicks simultaneously. Bonnie and Foxy only picked up their speed to a point where they were in sync. It felt amazing. Bonnie grabbed the back of my head and Foxy's grip tightened on my hips. They were ready to cum. I began to leak juices from my pussy as my orgasm came. A few seconds later, Bonnie pulled my head down on all ten inches as he released his cum into my throat. Foxy pinned me down as he roped my ass full of his cum. They exited me and left me on the floor, almost paralyzed from the pleasure. I got up a couple seconds later and got prepared for another round. Foxy laid on the floor and I planted myself onto his erection. Foxy quickly entered me. I bent over slightly and presented my ass to Bonnie, who quickly entered my ass. They began to fuck me in both my pussy and my ass. Foxy began to kiss me while Bonnie cupped one of my tits as his grip remained on my ass. the feeling was even better than when they took my by the front and back. My body began to tremble as my third or fourth orgasm came. I felt my juices leak as Bonnie and Foxy pounded my pussy and ass.

Foxy's POV

It felt amazing. Double-teaming the lass with Bonnie. I felt her juices leak onto my dick as her orgasm came. This only made me pick up my pace. I felt my body begin to fill with pleasure as I was ready to cum. I hoped Bonnie was too. Give the lass a good feeling. I only hoped.

Bonnie's POV

 _I'M READY TO CUM!_

Rachelle's POV

Bonnie's grip on my hips tightened and Foxy's tongue stopped moving. They were about to cum. I felt Bonnie grip my hips tightly as he filled my ass with his warm cum. Foxy did one last thrust as he roped my insides with his cum. They quickly exited me and sat me on the couch. I was breathing heavily.

"See you later, lass." Foxy pulled me into a kiss and Bonnie soon did too.

"Love you guys." I replied. I looked at the time. 5:47 am. I cleaned myself up and got dressed again. I sat down in my office chair and took another break. I knew Foxy truly loved me again. I met Bryan at the door and left. I drove home and got ready to get a good sleep. I needed one after that shift. I quickly drifted to sleep.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I'll be a little more busy since I now have three stories but I'll try my best to keep up. Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	9. Night 9

I woke up to a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. Birds were chirping and the sun was shining. I got dressed and decided to do some shopping.

* * *

I drove back home. I spent four hours shopping. I was so glad I did. I got a present for Foxy. I unloaded all of my purchased items from my car and into my house. I sat down, tired from all the walking I did. I couldn't wait to give Foxy his present. I bet he'd love it.

* * *

I arrived at the pizzeria and rushed inside, hiding Foxy's present in my coat. I hurried to my office after talking to Bryan. I sat down and watched Foxy walk in.

"Ahoy, Foxy!" I said cheerfully.

"Ahoy, lass." He replied, grinning. I loved his smile so much.

"Foxy. Can you close your eyes?" I asked.

"Why? Are ye guys finally deactivatin' me?" He said with fear in his voice.

"No! I'm not deactivating you, just... close your eyes." He flipped his eye patch down and closed his other eye. I took out the present.

"You can open your eyes." Foxy opened his eyes and looked in surprise. I had bought him a black pirate hat with skull and bones on the front and a white feather.

"Lass... for me?" I nodded.

"No one else is a pirate here." I said.

"Well... ye are." I smiled before he grabbed the hat and put it on.

"Thank ye, lass." He said, hugging me.

"You're welcome." I hugged him back.

"I knew you'd love it." Foxy smiled brightly.

"Lass... ye'r the best thing that's happened to me." I smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"The same to you." I said. We cuddled on the couch for a while until Foxy spoke up.

"Rachelle... ye'll forever be, me first matey." I smiled.

"You'll always be my captain." I replied. Something about Foxy made me feel warm and protected, loved. Something my parents didn't have for me.

"Foxy... I love you." He smiled.

"I love ye too, lass." We kissed for a while until he parted from me.

"Lass, I'll be right back." I nodded as he left. I waited for him to return as he soon did.

"Hi, Foxy." He waved back. He sat down beside me.

"Ahoy, lass. Just had to talk to Chica... uhh... look, I'm sorry for what I did." He looked away. I turned his head towards mine.

"Foxy... I forgive you." He nodded.

"Chica doesn't though."

"I'll try talking to her." He smiled a little.

"Thanks, lass." I hugged him for a little while.

"Foxy. Do you think they'll ever scrap you?" I looked into his amber eyes again.

"No, lass. The manager and I are too good of friends for him to ever scrap me." He gave me a reassuring smile. I stood up.

"I'm gonna talk to Chica. I'll see you soon." Foxy waved as I left my office. I walked into the dining area to find Chica and Bonnie talking.

"Hey guys." I said, walking towards them.

"Hey, Rachelle." The said in unison. I turned to Chica.

"Chica? Could I talk to you?" She nodded before following me. We walked towards the kitchen and entered the doors. I turned to face her.

"What?" Chica asked in a concerned tone.

"Chica... you'll probably say no but... will you forgive-"

"No!" She cut me off.

"Chica, please. I can explain-" By now she had already walked out. I sighed in defeat. _Will she ever forgive Foxy?_ I walked out of the kitchen and looked around. I saw Bonnie on stage with Freddy while Chica sat quietly yet angrily at a table. Chica glared at me before I walked back to my office. I slowly made my way down the west hallway until I reached the office doors. I walked in and Foxy looked up at me.

"What'd she say lass?" He asked. I sighed.

"She said she won't forgive you." I saw his ears droop down.

"Aye. I'll have to talk to her meself." Foxy stood up triumphantly. Foxy marched out of the office as he made his way to Chica. I pulled up the cameras after sitting in my office chair. I saw Foxy make his way to the dining area before spotting Chica. Foxy walked over but suddenly stopped in his tracks. I could hear Chica yelling.

Foxy's POV

I was making my way to Chica before I stopped. Chica had turned to me.

"Foxy! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Lass, please. Listen to me." I pleaded.

"Screw off!" She yelled again. I sighed.

"Lass! Quiet!" I boomed. This only made her more angry.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I be Foxy the pirate ye bildgerat!" I yelled back.

Rachelle's POV

I listened as the two argued back. Bonnie and Freddy were watching silently.

Back To Foxy

"I wish I never met you!" She yelled.

"I wish ye were never built!" I yelled back.

"I'm glad yer show is taken!" My heart stopped. I felt a mix of sadness and anger.

"What did ye say?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"You heard me!"

"ARRR! I hate all of ye landlubbers! I was always the unlucky one! Always me! I should've gotten the spotlight! Not ye!" I jabbed my hook at Chica. Her expression was now shock.

"Foxy... you... you hate us?"

"Aye! Ye guys always picked on me! Then my show is taken because of one accident! I'm goin' to me cove. AND DON'T VISIT ME!" I stormed off into my cove. I sat in the farthest, darkest corner and began to cry. I wish I had someone to comfort me.

Freddy's POV

The three of us stood there, completely shocked and speechless as to what Foxy just said.

"I-I think I'll go talk to him." I said, clearing my throat. I was about to walk to his cove when Bonnie stopped me.

"Didn't you hear what he said? Besides, he honestly hates you the most." Bonnie said.

"He does? He always acted like we were best friends." Bonnie nodded. I felt sadness come upon me for once.

"I need some alone time." I walked into the storage closet and sat down. _I thought Foxy was my best friend. Why would he do this?_ I continued to think about Foxy for the next hour before I decided to go back to the others. I walked into the dining area. Chica was crying and Bonnie was trying to comfort her. I looked at the time. 3:07 am. I decided to talk to Rachelle. Maybe she'll know what to do. I walked into her office to find her gone.

"She's probably comforting Foxy." I smiled a little. At least someone cared about him. I cared about him. He didn't see that though. Not in a gay way.

Rachelle's POV

Foxy continued to cry onto my shoulder as I stroked his crimson fur.

"Foxy. It's alright. You still have me, right?" He nodded.

"I guess ye'r right, lass. What will I do if I ran into her?" Foxy asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Well. You can ignore her." Foxy nodded.

"Lass. Thanks fer comforting me. I appreciate it. Ye'r a good person." I smiled a little as he stood up.

"Lass. I'm not goin' to take Chica's shit any longer! Today, I be the fearless pirate I used to be!" Foxy was now standing triumphantly.

"Foxy, I believe in you but, being rude to her won't help." I said. He sighed.

"But. She won't accept my apology." I turned his face to lock eye contact.

"Then we'll have to settle with that. Apologizing more will only anger her more." He smiled softly.

"Lass, ye'r so smart." I blushed a little.

"Thanks Foxy." He smiled, looking into my eyes. He pulled me into a deep yet soft and passionate kiss. We spent the rest of the night together before I had to leave.

"Rachelle. I'll miss ye today."

"I'll miss you too but I'll be back tonight." I replied looking into his bright amber eyes. We kissed one last time before I left. I drove home and decided to go on my computer. I googled this: Animatronic Foxes. I found a website that listed all animatronic foxes. I found my Foxy. Foxy #3912. I remember seeing that number on Foxy's back panel. It said that he was built on February 4th, 1980. It also said he was in service for seven years until an accident happened. It said something about a bite but the rest of the information was classified. Maybe I'd ask the animatronics about this.

 **So that I was so late on uploading this chapter. I was sleeping over at my friend's house and I couldn't get internet on my computer. ): It's here at last though. I will be starting that new story I was talking about in the next hour or two! I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, see you next chapter!**


	10. Night 10

**Recap in case you forgot: Rachelle googled animatronic foxes and found Foxy. Or, Foxy #3912. Tonight, she'd ask the animatronics about the bite. Enjoy.**

I got off my computer and decided to go to sleep for a little while.

* * *

I got into my car and drove to the pizzeria. It was like -10 out so I was really cold. I rushed into the pizzeria to get warm as quickly as possible. I met Bryan at the door.

"Hey, Rachelle." I waved to him.

"Cold?"

"Yeah. It was so warm yesterday. Winter's definitely coming soon." I replied. He nodded, grabbing his hat and coat.

"That'll be a shame. I always hated winter, well, see you at six!" He said as he walked out the door. I walked to my office.

"This place is freezing!" I said quietly to myself. I sat in my office chair. I sat by myself for a few minutes until I heard humming of a familiar tune. _I know that tune! What is it?!_ I finally figured it out. _Oh! It's Drunken Sailor! Wait? Drunken Sailor? Foxy!_ I looked into the hallway to find Foxy humming to himself as he walked slowly. I decided to wait for him. A few moments later, Foxy walked in still humming.

"Ahoy, lass!" He said.

"Hey, Foxy." I said. I was still cold.

"Lass, are ye cold?" I nodded.

"I could warm ye up." He added.

"Foxy, I don't want to have sex right now." I said.

"Lass. Ye'r gettin' it all wrong. I don't want sex. I just wanted to warm ye up."

"Alright." I said as I moved to the couch. Foxy sat down beside me and rested in his arms. His body seemed to be producing heat.

"Foxy. If you're made of metal, how come you're producing heat?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Well, lass. When they built us four, they built us in a realistic way. Chica sometimes lays eggs, Bonnie craves carrots, I crave meat, and Freddy. Freddy hibernates during winter." I laughed at the last part. He continued to warm me up until Bonnie walked in.

"Ahoy, lad." Foxy said.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering something." We both looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well... umm... we ran out of carrots." Foxy laughed.

"Bonnie... all stores would be closed right now." Foxy laughed again before Bonnie glared at him.

"Okay. Also, there's no meat left." He said as he left. Foxy's mood and expression changed.

"N-no... meat?" He said.

"I guess not. But, we have each other to spend time until the staff can get some, right?" I said.

"Of course, lass." He replied. We cuddled for a while longer until I was warm again.

"Foxy, you're really sweet." I said. He smiled.

"Tis was nothin' lass." Chica walked in. The one person I had hoped wouldn't ever walk in when Foxy was here. Foxy glared at her while putting a hook over my chest after we sat up.

"Umm... I'm... I-I'm sorry for what I did." She said as Foxy stood up, showing his teeth like a dog.

"Foxy... forgive me... I've been a bitch." She said through sobs of tears.

"Lass, I'd always forgive ye." He hugged her before sitting back down.

"I also came to let you two something." She said.

"We ran out of me-"

"I know!" Foxy said, sighing with anger.

"Okay. I'm really sorry, bye guys." With that, she was gone.

"Foxy. I have a question." He turned to me.

"Why do you not perform?" I asked.

"*Sigh* Well, lass. Back in '87, I was performing and a kid come up on stage. I uhh... accidentally bit the kid but uhh... he's missing his frontal lobe." He said.

"Foxy, I had no idea. I'm sorry I brought it up." I hugged him tightly.

"Ye don't think I'm a monster?" He said. I shook my head.

"Every other guard would of ran away. Ye really are the one." He hugged me back.

"Wanna go hang with the others?" I asked as we broke our embrace. He nodded. We slowly but surely made our way into the dining area. I saw Bonnie and Freddy sitting at a table. We sat down with them.

"Ahoy, lads." They both just looked at him.

"I do somethin' wrong?" He asked. They shook their heads.

"We're just waiting for pizza." Bonnie said cheerfully.

"Why are ye always so happy?" Foxy asked.

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Bonnie retorted.

"Calm yourselves." Freddy put a fist on the table. Foxy and Bonnie glared at each other one last time.

"I swear you two are like brothers. Always fighting!" Freddy walked away. We sat in awkward silence.

"So... pizza... yay?" Bonnie started.

"How original." Foxy added.

"Come on guys. Be happy for once with each other." I said as I left for the kitchen. I walked through the doors and saw Chica rolling dough.

"Hey, Rachelle. Can you help me?" I laughed a little.

"Sure thing." She pointed to the unrolled dough and I knew what she meant. I started rolling it and Chica prepared the pizzas to be cooked.

"Thanks, pizzas should be ready soon." She said as she started to put a pizza in the oven. I walked back out to find Foxy and Bonnie bickering again.

"She clearly loves me more!" I heard from Bonnie.

"Lad, ye'r delusional! She loves me more!" Foxy snarled. I sighed. I decided I'd sneak around to Freddy.

"Hey, Rachelle." He said with annoyance as he watched the two argue.

"We'll go ask her then." Bonnie said. I looked at Freddy.

"Hide in there!" He pointed to a backroom. I quickly ran into the room and shut the door. I heard footsteps and more arguing.

"Ahoy, Freddy. Ye seen Rachelle?" Foxy asked.

"No." He replied.

"You idiot! There's one place we didn't check! The backroom!" I heard a slap followed by another slap. My heart began to race as the footsteps got closer. The door flew open and surely enough, the two stood in the doorway.

"Told ya." Bonnie said. Foxy glared.

"Lass. We have a question." Foxy said. I gulped nervously.

"Who do ye love more?" My heart was probably racing like a bullet train. I didn't know what to say. I clearly loved Foxy more.

"I'm not answering that question." I pushed past the two of them and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Chica asked.

"Bonnie and Foxy are arguing about who I love more." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"They always do this!" She slammed a fist on the counter.

"One second." Chica walked out of the kitchen. I heard mumbling before she walked back in.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"Told them off because they always do this and it drives the guards away. Don't leave please." Chica said.

"I'm not leaving. Not anytime soon." Chica pulled out the pizzas from the oven.

* * *

We finished our pizzas just in time for my shift. I headed for the door but I was stopped by a hand. I turned to see Foxy.

"Lass, who do ye really love more?" He asked.

"Don't tell him but... honestly... you." Foxy smiled. We kissed one more time before I left. I got in my car and drove home. It was only -3 this morning but it was still cold.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, see you next chapter!**


	11. Night 11 (The End Sequel Soon!)

I drove to work again and couldn't wait for what would possibly happen. I walked in and met with Bryan.

"Hey, Bryan." I said.

"Hey, Rachelle. Just locking up now. Uhh... see you at six." He said. Something seemed to be on his mind but I didn't want to seem nosy. I sat down in my chair and got situated. Foxy soon came in.

"Hey, Foxy. I missed you." He smiled before pulling me into a kiss.

"Lass. Do ye know why I'm not ever performin'?" He asked.

"Yes. You told me already." He nodded.

"Aye. I forgot." I giggled. We spent a little bit of time before something seemed to be on his mind too.

"Foxy, something you want to tell me?" I asked. He nodded guiltily.

"Aye, lass. This always happens. I need ye to stay away from me." He said.

"Why Foxy?" I asked worriedly.

"Because every eleventh night a strange power comes over me and... and." He began to cry. I listened.

"I-I... attack the g-guard... I don't know why... ye need to stay from me." He warned me.

"Foxy, I'll be fine. I'm sure it won't happen." I said.

"No, lass! Ye need to stay away!" His eyes turned from amber to black with tiny white pupils.

"Foxy, please." I said before he grabbed me by my neck. He grinned evilly.

"I warned ye. They never listen!" He yelled. Foxy slammed be on the ground.

"Please." I cried out quietly. Foxy closed both doors before grabbing me again.

"Humans were always tasty!" He said.

"Please!" I cried again. He grinned bigger.

"I love it when they plead!" Foxy threw me on the ground again before he climbed on top of me. He opened his jaw and my life flashed before my eyes. I saw when I nearly died at age eight, then twelve, fifteen, and then Foxy. The flash died down and I was in a hospital. Bryan was by my side.

"Rachelle! You're okay!" He said. I felt my vision blacken again. I saw what looked like Freddy and Bonnie but black or shadow-like.

 **Rachelle... you should have listened to Foxy... see the consequences when you don't listen to your masters?** The bunny asked.

What do you mean 'masters'? I asked back.

 **Well you see... the animatronics... they're your master... they always have been... they control what we do.** The bear answered.

Am I dead?

 **Not yet. We may give you a second chance. Or not. Entirely master's choice.**

Who's your master?

 **Don't ever speak outside of questions?** The bunny retorted.

Yes. I do. Like right now.

 **Excellent. Now, run along.** I woke up. I was in the bed again and Bryan was beside me. I saw my sister.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard her ask the doctor.

"I don't think she'll make it. I'm sorry." She cried on Bryan's shoulder. I watched Bryan deal with her for a while.

"That's it! Foxy is being scrapped once and for all! I've had it with his crap!" Bryan got up.

"Bryan... it's not his... fault." I said. The two turned to me.

"Rachelle!" My sister cried.

"I'm sorry... it's my fault... don't scrap Foxy... keep him away from guards." My sister was now by my side along with Bryan.

"I love you." My sister said.

"I love you too. I'll be fine." I said. I knew I was going to die. I was too weak.

"Rachelle. If you make it out of this, I'll give you anything you want. I hope you make it. You were my best employee and friend." He said. I smiled softly at the mention of best employee and friend. My vision began to blacken again.

"Love... you." I said as I saw the shadows again.

 **The master has made his choice. Goodbye for now... we'll give you life... in another form.** The bunny said as I saw my now lifeless body in the hospital. My spirit was free from the shackles of life.

 **I'm going to end this story here. Don't worry. I'll make a sequel to this story. It's a shame to end it so soon but the plot doesn't have enough to go on forever like Lined Up. As always, I hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter! Bye... for now.**


End file.
